Mixup with Love!
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! The Harry Potter gang comes to visit the Cullens, and Jasper decides to play a little prank on Emmett, but soon, everyone seems to be loving the wrong person! Will Jasper ever be able to set things right again? FUNNY!
1. Emmett's Mishap!

**A/N: Heyy guys! Whats uppp??? This is Rosalie and I really hope you guys like the new story!!!!! The more you review the faster we'll update!!! ILY!!!! **

**~Rosalie **

**  
**Esme POV

_Okay, I have to put this there, and OH MY CARLISLE!!!! Is that a speck of dust on my table?!?!?!?! I have to clean that right away! I can't believe that I'm the only one in this household who is actually trying to make our house look nice for our guests! Everything has to be perfect! They've never been to our home in Forks before. I hope they like it! But they won't if I we can't keep it clean! I have so much to do! I don't know how I'm gonna be able to get it all done!!! Oh! Then I have to-_

"Esme?" I turned to see my youngest son standing in the doorway. "Take a breather! I can't think about anything else. You're crazy thoughts are driving me off the wall! Calm down. Everything looks wonderful Mom." I smiled. He rarely never called me 'Mom'. He just called me by my first name. I was okay with that, but still, sometimes I needed to be appreciated as a mother of 6 adoptive vampires, and 1 grandchild.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous about the 7 guests coming today. It's hard enough keeping things clean on a regular basis of 9 people in this house, but now 16 people under one roof for a month! I'm going to loose my mind! I still have so much to do and they'll be here in an hour! I have to water all the flowers, and Emmett has probably already broken something-"

"Mom! You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Freaking out!" He smiled. "Don't worry! As we speak, Carlisle took Renesmee to pick everyone up at the airport, Alice and Jasper are watering the flowers, Bella is dusting, and Rose is keeping watch."

"Watch on what?"

"Emmett." He laughed. "So far nothing is broken. But I make no promises."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." I sighed with relief. Emmett could be a handful. Just then I heard a crash. I ran into the living room. There was my favorite vase in a million tiny pieces on the floor. Rosalie was standing there, looking at me pointing to the other side of the room. I looked over to where she was pointing, and there on the floor behind the couch was a big butt up in the air, and that was the only thing I could see. I walked over to the couch and looked down into the face of my eldest and biggest son. He looked me straight in the eye, then he grabbed my colorful throw, and tried to cover up his entire body. I pulled it off, and underneath he had his eyes snapped shut. I waited, and soon one eye opened to peek. He saw me, then as quick as light he snapped his eye shut again.

"Emmett." I said impatiently. "I'm not an idiot."

"Emmett is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeep."

"Okay, How about this. Emmett, if you don't stop acting like you're three years old, I will gett madder than I already am. Stand up right now." He sighed, opened his eyes and stood up.

"Beeeep." He said as Rosalie and Edward started to crack up. I couldn't help myself. I smiled. Emmett could make anyone laugh, no matter how angry or upset you were. He was like a giant teddy bear, a people pleaser.

"Esme! What happened!" Alice ran in, with Jasper right behind. "Wait- nevermind. It was Emmett, wasn't it! Ughhhhhhh!!!!" I smiled. She didn't need her special talent to figure that out. I started to clean up the mess, and just as I finished Bella ran into the living room.

"Everyone! They're here!" She smiled

**A/N: Okayyyyy!!! That was it! I hoped you guys liked it! Emmett can be quite a character, huh!!! Well, now it's your turn! Please Review!!!!! ILY!!!**

**~Rosalie **


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy!!!! I'm like really bored right now, so I decided to come on here and really get this story going. Since I just put this on, I really haven't had many viewers, but once it starts getting really into the story I hope I will! So far, sadly, I have only one review....My first fan!!!! Thanks lots for your positive review and awesome suggestion. As my first reviewer, I will put your suggestion somewhere in my story!!! AS for everyone else out there..... Please Please PLEASE review!!!!! The faster you review the faster I'll update!!! I love you all, but this next chapter goes out to my first reviewer- writersz cramp!!!! I love ya!!!!!**

**~Rosalie **

**P.S. I know that by now Dumbledore is dead ;( , as in the 6th book, but just pretend that never happened. I love Dumbledore.**

Bella POV

"Everyone!!! They're here!" I said, as we all went outside to greet our guests. I was really excited. I was the newest member of our family, and though I've heard a lot about our guests, and their amazing stories, I've never met a single one of them. Like us, they also had many different ages. There were two adults, and who knew how old they were, then there were five kids, four of them 18, one 17. They went to some school in Britain called Hogwarts. You go there for seven years, ages 11-17. It all seemed amazing, and they had a really cool talent. They were Wizards and Witches. You know, all that magicy stuff. They knew over a million different spells, and they could do almost anything. I was so anxious to get to know them all. Carlisle got out and a quick as light, he ran to to passenger seat of the car.

He helped a really old man get out of his seat. The man had long white hair and and even longer white beard. He had moon-shaped spectacles on, and his old wrinkly face was lit up by a huge smile, reaching all the way to the corners of his sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a very expensive looking royal blue robe, and he looked like the wisest man alive. I knew him right away. This was Albus Dumledore.

Right behind the old man, was a jumpy red-headed lady, with tons of freckles. Actually, her hair was more like a shade of bright orange. She was smiling just as big. She wore a long orange skirt, a lighter orange button down shirt, orange heels, and a multi-colored scarf. She had her wand out and over fifty fully packed grocery bags were following her, literally floating in mid air. She ran to Esme, and they embraced. She said since we didn't eat human food, that she took the liberty to bring it all herself. She seemed very sweet and motherly so I thought she of course was Mrs. Weasley.

Next came a very awkward looking boy, with dark, curly, brown hair, and some freckles. He looked kinda freaked out. He was wearing blue jeans, a brown polo shirt, then clunky browm shoes. I almost laughed when I saw him because this was definitely Neville Longbottom.

Then, out came a very odd looking couple. The guy was tall, also with long orange hair and too many freckles to count. He was wearing jeans, brown shoes, and a maroon sweater with the letter 'R' stitched into it. This had to be Ron Weasley, and right next to him was his girlfriend, Hermionie Granger. She was really pretty, and a lot shorter than Ron, with long, frizzy, light brown hair. She was also wearing jeans, with a cute emerald green top and the same color flip flops.

Finally out came the last two people. This guy was also pretty tall, shorter than Ron, but taller than Hermionie. He had short hair, as black as oil slick, and he had perfectly round glasses. On his forehead was a scar shaped like a lightening bolt. He had on jeans a a nice blue shirt, also with brown shoes. On his arm was a preppy looking girl. She was wearing a short denim mini skirt, with a pink sparkly top, a matching purse, and to top it off, matching heels. I took her to be Ron's sister since they looked so much alike. This was Ginny Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived.

Esme and Mrs. Weasley went inside to put away the groceries, and Carlisle and Dumbledore went with them. Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to greet Harry, Ron, and Neville. Within seconds they were all joined at the hip, just like all the girls. Rosalie and Alice started to talk with Hermionie and Ginny. Everyone seemed so happy.

"Mommy!" I heard a little voice call. I turned back toward the car and saw my little baby girl hop out and, with open arms, she ran to me. At least I would always have my little Renesmee. She hopped into my arms and she touched my face, showing me every little detail about her trip with Grandpa to the airport. I was mezmerized, like I always was, when Renesmee used her talent. I always felt like I was really there, It was so realistic. Just as Renesmee finished, I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Hermionie standing there looking at me.

"So you must be Bella?" she said, with a thick, British accent, as they all had.

"Yes. And you are Hermionie, Correct?" I smiled

"Correct." she replied. "Renesmee told me all about you in the car. Well, actually she showed me. I think it really is amazing what you went through. It must have been very hard."

"Yeah, it was. I think the hardest thing was not knowing what would happen to her, me, or the rest of my family."

"I couldn't even imagine being in a situation like that. But- enough about that. It's too...... depressing."

"You could say that again." I said

"I couldn't even imagine being in a situation like that. But- enough about that. It's too...... depressing." She repeated. She smiled as I laughed. Apparently that was her point. Just then I had a feeling that this was going to be one long, fun month, and the start of a great friendship.

**A/N: Sooooo.... how'd ya like it? I know it was not the best chapter ever written, but it's actually a transition/introduction chapter. I hope you all really liked it, especially you writersz cramp. You said you were a big Harry Potter fan, so I wrote you a chapter pretty much all about Harry Potter. Well, now it's time to review!!!!!!! Ily!!!!**

**~Rosalie **


	3. Office!

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo!!!!! Heyyy! I know I haven't been on in a while but.... I've been busy, but..... here comes the next chapter!!! I hope you like it and I hope it turns out good!!!! sooo..... here goes!!!!**

**~Rosalie **

Dumbledore POV

"So, Albus, my old friend, how was your journey here?" I had just gotten to my friend Carlisle's house for a month-long visit. I hardly get to see him, because of how far away we live from each other, and because half the year I am busy in the magical world. Every time I see him, he seems to have gotten younger, but maybe thats because I'm getting older, and he, being a vampire, doesn't age at all.

"Long." I sighed. "Especially with the kids talking and laughing loudly, then them getting bored and tired, and finally them being anxious to land. Just watching them tires me out." He laughed.

"I know the feeling. You are lucky though. At least your young ones sleep at a point. Plus, you have five, try having 6 teenagers, and 1 child the size of a two-year old."

"Yes, you do have it way worse than I." I said. "I should be thankful, but every so often I wish I could travel without young people sitting right behind me." We both chuckled as we entered what I assumed to be his office. I was correct. There was a big brown desk with paperwork spread out all over it. There was also about 15 bookshelves, with books with all sorts of various medical titles. Books were pulled out here and there. Carlisle led me over to sit down a a purple couch. I looked at the way where the door was. There were all his pictures of everything he's done and seen throughout his entire life. I loved listening to his life story. It was amazing. I might have to ask him to tell me all about it once more.

"Sorry about the mess." Carlisle apologized as he sat down at his desk. "I was at the hospital all week dealing with the flu. Everyone overreacts in this town. If Esme found out I didn't clean in here she'd be very upset, so, Albus, my dear friend, could you help me out?" He looked at me pleadingly. I smiled and took out my wand. I gave it one swift wave, and within seconds everything was neat and tidy, and in perfect order.

"Thank-you" he said with a smile. "I never get tired of your magic. When I watch you do your work I feel like a young boy looking into a candy store."

"Yes. I will never forget when I was young, watching my parents use magic to do everything. I couldn't wait until I could use magic by myself. That seems like only yesterday. Boy, how time flies." I said with a smile, as a tear came to my eye, and silently slid down my face.

"Yes, time does fly. So, Albus, now that your here, what shall we do?"

**A/N: UGHHHHH!!! sorry guys! This chapter was not good at all! It's too short, and it just wasn't hat good. I'm going to do chapter 4 right away to make up for this bad chapter. Sorry!!!!!**

**~Rosalie **


	4. Jasper's Prank

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a while to get this next chapter on here. I know I said right away, and it was going to be, but as I was typing this, my mom started yelling at me to get off the computer because I was on for like, six hours straight. So anywayyyy... sorry it took longer than I expected, but I hope you like itt!!!**

**~Rosalie **

Jasper POV

After talking a while and saying hello to everyone, we all went inside. Emmett took Ron to go play Wii, Edward and Harry went to go sit out back, Hermionie went with Bella to the cottage to put Renesmee down for her nap, and Alice and Ginny went shopping. Big surprise... Rose wanted to go with them, but it was Tuesday at 3:00, when Rosalie's favorite soap opera_ Dramaville_ was on, and she just couldn't miss it. So Rose went into the living room to watch her cheesy show. That left me and Neville. I asked him what he wanted to do and he said he didn't care. I noticed he was inching toward the living room. I almost laughed, but I caught myself. I was the only one who knew that Neville had a tiny crush on Rose, so I took him into the living room so he could sit by Rose, even though I hated _Dramaville. _Just the title is stupid. I've seen about 3 episodes, and in all of them the same, corny stuff happened.

"Why don't you boys go do something fun with? Jasper, I'm sure Neville doesn't want to just sit there. You are a horrible host." Rose said all snobbish after we were sitting there for about 3 minutes.

"Actually, Rose, Neville said he was tired from the long trip, and he just wanted to relax." I smiled, proving her wrong.

"Oh." was all she said as she turned back to the TV. Out of the 3 I've seen, the 4th _Dramaville _was definitely the worst. In it, Jenny was a new kid at the school, and Brad and John thought she was hot. Because of that, their girlfriends, Angie and Roxanne started being mean to Jenny which ended up causing her to leave her new school for another. Meanwhile, Pablo broke up with Christina for Marissa, which caused Rosalie to start crying. It seemed like Neville got really into the show because when they advertised that last weeks episode would be on next, he asked Rose if she would watch it again with him. By the time the second episode started I was bored to tears, so I decided to pull a little prank.

I sent tons of lust toward Rosalie. After that, she looked over at Neville and asked if she could come sit by him. He was astounded, cause Rose hardly ever even looked him in the face, so of course he said yes. She went over to the couch he was on, and she casually ended up with her head on his lap. That wasn't good enough for me, so I sent even more lust her way. Quite suddenly, Rose sat up a gave Neville a 3-minute make-out. It probably would have been longer, but with my luck, Emmett came down the stairs, with Ron right behind him. As soon as Emmett saw what Rose was doing, he ran, picked her up in his arms, and stood in the corner on the other side of the room, Watching Neville's every movement.

"WOW! What the bloody hell happened in here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! I go upstairs for not even an hour, and you start kissing my wife?" Emmett said, trying to restrain Rose, who was still looking at Neville with big loving eyes.

"What are you asking me for! She was the one who started kissing me!" Neville protested. You could tell he was a little afraid of Emmett.

"Why in the world would she do tha- Jasper!" He snarled as he slowly turned toward me. Oh, Shit!!! I am dead. I'm worse than dead. I'm..wait, dead is the only thing I can think of. When you know your in big trouble, you are at a loss for words. What a stupid time for that to happen though, because you usually need to explain everything..

"Dude! I'm sorry! I was bored. I didn't actually think it would go that far! I had to watch _Dramaville_! You know how boring and stupid it is! I'm way sorry!" I tried to tell him. He stopped coming towards me as he tilted his head to think about what I just said. The room was struck with silence for all of 2 minutes.

"Okay." Emmett said as he plopped down on the couch. I smiled. I couldn't believe he wasn't going to kill me. I was happy and confused at the same time. Rosalie suddenly popped out of her lust.

"Wha- What happened?" She asked as she started wiping her lips. "And what is that horrible taste?" Neville looked embarrassed, and Ron and I started bursting out in laughter.

"I'll explain it all in a bit babe. Go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute." Emmett said as he looked up at her.

She sat down on his lap for a split second as she gave him a kiss. Then as quick as light she was out of the room. I looked over at Emmett and he looked absolutely disgusted.

"Ew! Neville! What in the world did you eat?" He asked running to the window and spitting out of it. Ron and I continued to laugh.

"Um, well, I had a wrap with chicken, spinach, broccoli, and mustered and a spinach smoothie to drink" he answered looking down. "It was really good, and maybe you don't like the taste because it you're a vampire, and you don't eat human food because you're not- well- human."

"Neville!" Ron exclaimed looking shocked. "I'm human, and that even sounds absolutely disgusting to me!!!"

"Neville, no offense, but that really is sick! Now, I gotta go. My super hot wife is waiting for me upstairs! Later!" Emmett said with his huge goofy grin on his face, as he started up the stairs.

"Emmett, don't forget what Esme said last night! The part about us having you-know-what with visitors here! Especially you and Rose! I bet even a human could hear you down the street!"

"Don't worry!" He said. "Rose doesn't like disobeying Esme. And, I have to explain what happened. Can't get off track!" He smiled, winked at me, and ran upstairs. That was

Emmett for you. Always bending the rules.

"Well... I'm gonna go outside with Harry." Ron said as he slowly walked to the back door. Again, everything went quiet.

"Yeah- um. I'm going to go see if Ron needs help." Neville said as he inched toward the door awkwardly.

"With what?" I asked.

"Huh?" I looked at me confused.

"What are you gonna help Ron with?" I asked again.

"Oh. Did I say help? I meant- uh.... Bye!" He said as he slipped out the door. I got up and started to walk to my room.

"Whatever."I said.


	5. Emmett's Plan

**A/N: OMGG!!! i am sooooo srry for not updating in soo long! Goshh… I like- totally promise to update at least once every 2 weeks. I hope I don't forget again… so again- i'm srry and here is the next chapter… finally!!!**

**~Rosiee ****  
**

Emmett POV

"Hey babe! Soo.. are you gonna explain now? I have no idea what just happened." Rose said as soon as I walked in the door. She was laying on the bed, her perfect body made my mouth water. I understand that vampires are immortally beautiful, but I still don't understand how even a vampire could be that gorgeous.

"Ummm… well- your not gonna like it and you have to promise me no matter what you won't storm out of this room an like- freak out."

"I promise!" she said with a giggle "now tell!!!"

"Well, uh, Jazz send you lust and you started to kiss Neville…" I said nervously. She jumped off the bed and screamed. She ran into the bathroom and I heard her using her emergency toothbrush. I sat down on the bed at the sound of her gagging. Finally she came out of the bathroom, sat in her pink plush chair, and looked at me with eyes of pure evil. I hated that look.

"So you let him?" she asked.

"Oh nooo!!!! Why in the world would I do that? I was upstairs playing wii with Ron. He was hungry so we came down. Then I saw you kissing him."

"Well, at least tell me you killed Jasper. I would love to see his grave right now." She said with an evil smile. I smiled myself because I knew right away that she lied. She never wishes any one dead. She's not that mean.

"Well.. uh.. no.. but-" I started.

"WHAT! You mean you didn't do anything at all? How could you??? I'm going right now to do it then!" She stood up and started for the door. Luckily, being fast, I stopped her.

"Babe- calm down"

"Why in the world would I calm down? She screeched. I smiled.

"Because… I have a plan."

**A/N: okayy- I wanted this chapter to be longer but I had to go to the mall and I only had like- 5 min literally. I promise to write again asap. ily and pleaseeeeeee review!! :]]**

**~Rose **


	6. I'm in!

Hermionie POV

"Wait- I'm still a bit confused. Why are we even doing this again? Isn't it kinda mean?" Bella asked. I did silently agree with her. Although Emmett's plan was funny, it was quite rude.

"Bellaaa!!!" Emmett whined. "How many times do I have to say it? Jasper has used his powers to play pranks on us for so long- we have to get him back and this is the perfect opportunity," he explained.

"I'm in." Ron said. I glared at him with a look of astonishment. "What? It's hilarious and it'll be so much fun!!! "

"But- it's just morally wrong!" I said. Rose looked at me and laughed.

"Hermionie- it might sound kinda harsh, but you just don't get it. He has never used his gift on you. Just think- how would you feel if he made you start to love Dumbledore?" I shuddered as she laughed again and continued. "See! If he ever did anything to you, you would want to get him back. Please- you have to help us with this. You may not realize it but revenge is good for your soul." Edward gave Rose a look.

"If you have a soul." Was all he said.

"Oh Shut-Up Edward." Alice and Bella said together. Then Alice continued "Stop being such a downer all the time. Of course you have a soul you big idiot." No body could help themselves. We all started laughing. Then, when we all finally stopped, Neville spoke up.

"I guess I'm in. As long as nothing happens to me."

"Don't worry- you'll be fine." Emmett said. "Is everyone in?" There were a few sighs and murmurs of whatever or fine, but soon everyone agreed. Then Emmett smiled and he looked like he was going to start cheering. Even though Emmett was pretty tall and built, he acted like a little girl.

"Grrrrrrrreat!" he said, sounding a little too much like the Frosted Flakes tiger. "Now- Rose and I matched everyone up according to personality. Rose- read the list." Rose nodded and began reading.

"Okay- the first couple is Alice and Ron, cause you are both kinda jittery. Then, Bella and Neville because, no offence, you are both a little clumsy. Next Edward and Hermionie cause you are both too smart for your own good." I felt myself blush at that point. Luckily no one noticed and Rose continued on. "There is Emmett and Ginny because you guys are always happy, and umm… last there is me and Harry cause… uhh… we are both sorta different from everyone else. In a good way."

"Haa! Different…" Ron laughed and nudged Harry. One thing never changed, he loved teasing his best friend. Then Harry smiled and nudged Ron back.

"Haa! Jittery…" Ron's face suddenly went blank.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" We all started laughing once again.

"Okay guys- we start tonight. I hope you all are good actors." Emmett fake coughed and looked at Bella. She definitely would have blushed if she could.

"Don't worry!" Alice piped in. "Rose and I will start training her immediately"

"Alice." Rose sighed. "Why do you always have to volunteer me for everything?" she asked. Alice giggled.

"Well, I could say the same for you being different from everybody else!" Alice said in a playful tone. Rose laughed and chased her sister out of the room. Then Alice slipped back in and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out.

"Well" Edward said. "I guess that's our queue to leave." We all agreed and silently left the room.

**A/N: Haa… so- Emmett's plan is revealed. I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you do. The next chapter will be better cause that is when the mix-up will begin. It might be on tomorrow cause I have no school, so look out for it! :]]**

**~Rosalieeee**


	7. Stage One

**A/N: okay- this is going to be kinda weird. I haven't updated for this story in forever. I've only really been working on Second Generation (which btw is way better than this so read it plzz!) anywayyy… tell me what you think!!!**

**~Rosalie**

Edward POV

"Just promise me you won't like it if you have to kiss her." Bella begged. After her 'acting lessons' we went back into our bedroom in the main house. We were lying on our bed completely intertwined.

"Bella- why would I ever like kissing another girl? I want you, and only you. Plus, I don't know if I could kiss her. I don't think I have that kind of restraint to kiss a human." As I said this she burst out laughing, which was my point.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what love?"

"Me being human."

"Well, no, I don't. I'm actually happy that I don't have to worry about killing you every second of every day. There are a few things I miss though."

"Like what?"

"Well, I miss you blushing when I do this." I said as I touched her cheek. "Or I miss the steady sound of you heartbeat, but I mostly miss hearing your heartbeats accelerate when I do this." I finished with leaning over to kiss her passionately.

"EDWARD! BELLA! IT'S TIME!!!" Alice shouted from downstairs. I still have no idea why she insisted on shouting when we could hear her even if she whispered. We both laughed and stood up. I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs. We settled onto the couch next to each other with Rose and Emmett on the couch with us. Alice was on the floor right in front of us while Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, and Neville were all on the chairs. All the adults were out so tonight was the perfect night to start our little prank. We decided to take everything slowly so the plan was to wait for Jasper to walk in, and everyone would either pretend to be upset or really happy or angry. All the mixed emotions in the room were going to drive him crazy.

"Shh!!! He's here!" Alice whispered. Hermionie picked up the TV remote and turned on the Discovery Channel. As he walked in the front door he looked at everyone gathered in the room and stopped.

"What's going on here?" he asked cautiously. Alice calmly and slowly stood up. She walked over to Jasper and kissed him. When she pulled away she gently him in the chest. "What was that for?"

"That, was for leaving and not telling me you were going out."

"I went out to pick up another box of rice for Mrs. Weasly. Jeez."

"Oh. Well okay. Come sit by me." Alice said. She was doing good. She was lustful at first, then mad, then happy again. She was probably the best actress in the family. She sat back down in her spot. Jasper set down the grocery bag he was carrying and went to sit by her. As part of the plan, Emmett and Rose started making out, giving Jazz tons of lustful emotions. Right on queue, Ginny and Hermionie started arguing.

"Change the channel. This is sooo stupid!" Ginny said as she snatched the remote.

"No it isn't! It's a good channel!" Hermionie said as she flipped it back from the fashion channel Ginny had put on. As they kept arguing and switching the channels, Alice was supposed to switch off being happy during the 5 seconds the fashion channel was on, and upset when Discovery was on. Ron and Harry were acting like they were trying to break up the fight between the girls. Neville was just sitting their acting scared of the fight. All together, Jasper was getting the emotions lust, happiness, sadness, arguing, scared and concern. I could already tell he was going crazy inside but I slipped into his mind anyway.

_Oh My God, Oh MY God, Oh My God! I am going to go crazy! If I get one more different emotion I might just explode._

Hmm… one more emotion. How about… confused. I looked at Bella and told her with my eyes. She didn't get it so she tilted her head. Little did she know she was doing exactly what I wanted her to do. I nodded my head and told her to keep feeling confused. She finally got it and started to play along. We started talking aloud, adding to all the other noise in the room.

"What Edward?" she asked, faking being confused.

"Bananas."

"Edward I don't get what you are saying."

"I like teddy bears!" I half shouted. We kept gong on like this, me saying a bunch of random things her asking what every ten seconds. I looked over at Jasper and saw him holding his head between his hands. 'Here it comes.' I thought, wishing I had someone to read my mind.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he shouted as he stood up. I could tell everyone was trying to act confused and not burst out laughing. He ran over to Emmett and Rose and pulled them apart. "I MEAN! WHAT IS WITH ALL THE LUST?" he asked them. Then he ran over to the fight and yelled some more. "WE DO HAVE MORE THAN ONE TV IN THE HOUSE YOU KNOW! STOP FIGHTING! AND IF YOU GUYS CAN'T CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS THEN YOU REALLY SHOULD LEARN HOW TO." He looked at Neville. "AND WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF EVERYONE? IT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" he then came towards me and Bella. "WHY IN THE WORLD WERE YOU SHOUTING OUT ALL THOSE RANDOM THINGS EDWARD? DO YOU KNOW HOW CONFUSED YOU MADE HER?" he finally looked towards Alice. He could never yell at her, and he couldn't bring himself to not yell, so he just looked at her for a whole minute before he stormed out of the house. It was kind of odd to watch him scream and yell because he was always so calm. As soon as we were all sure he was out of hearing range we burst out laughing.

"Phase one- Complete." Emmett said as we all continued laughing hysterically.

**A/N: okay- I know this is short- but I had to do something. Plus, I think this chap was really funny. I love his little outburst. Well- tell me what you think!!!! :]**

**~rose**


	8. Jasper's breakdown

**A/n: heey guyss! So- sorrry I havent written in FOREVER! (: hahah ive just been so stumped on what I want to come next. Buut I think I got it so here goes(:**

**~rosie**

Bella POV

"Okay, so kissing is allowed, just NO tongue!" Alice said, sideways glancing at Ron. I laughed nervously. I did want this prank to work, but the thought of kissing Neville, or Edward kissing Hermione just grossed me out. Hopefully it wouldn't go that far. Tonight, the plan was to slowly mix-up our relationships. Tonight Emmett and Ginny were going to randomly make out. Harry was then going to use a charm to make him cry. Rose, acting angry at Emmett, would then comfort Harry and then they would act like there was a 'spark'. I was supposed to begin acting like Neville was the apple of my eye which would just confuse Edward. It was simple but enough.

"Um, yeah, okay..." Ginny said. Obviously she was very nervous about her sudden makeout session with Emmett, but we all figured that it would be best for them to kiss because they were the most confident mix-up pair. Just then, we heard a car turn onto the drive. Jasper hopped out and walked inside carrying another bag of rice.

"I don't get why Mrs. Weasley needs all this rice. And why I'm always the one to go get it for her." he was mumbling to himself. He quickly stopped though as he noticed everyone. He sheepishly smiled and walked over to sit with Alice. Then, the action began. Emmett started slowly sliding his hand over toward Ginny's leg, until his palm was finally resting on her thigh. When she felt his had she glanced at Harry, then back at Emmett, giving him a dirty smile. Harry acted oblivious, but Rose hit Emmett and his hand flew back. About five minutes later the same thing happened, but instead of Emmett's hand flying back, he glared at Rosalie, and then slid his hand around Ginny, forcing her onto his lap where they then started kissing. Harry tried to break them apart, but failing, began crying. Then Rose hit Emmett numerous times, but gave up and went to comfort Harry. I glanced over at Jasper who was staring at the scene wide-eyed. Hermione, Alice, and Edward acted the same way. I then began twirling my hair.

"Hey Neville," I slurred in my sexiest voice. "I love your hair. It's sooo soft. What shampoo do you use?"

"Um, I don't know a generic brand?" Neville said nervously. I smiled.

"Well you should never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever cut it because it's just sooooooooo gorgeous."

"Bella? Um, what are you doing?"

"Not now Edward. Can't you see I'm flirting with Neville? I should have stayed human because then I would definitely be with Neville and not you. I mean, just look at how gorgeous he is compared to you!"

"Bella, I don't think you should..." Neville started.

"Shh!" I spoke, placing one finger over his lips. "I would do anything for you Neville." I felt Jasper's eyes on the three of us now. I looked over to see Emmett and Ginny still kissing, and Rose sitting with a crying Harry on her lap, kissing the tears away from his cheeks. I then looked at Alice who was practically sending me a look of happiness. I could also tell from her expression that she was thinking one thing. _Kiss Him._ I didn't want to go too far, so instead I started kissing Neville all over his face, everywhere but his lips. Edward was pulling my arm away, and I thought he was even getting a little angry. I was just about to stop my kisses when Jasper jumped up.

"Um... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled out. Everyone looked around, acting ashamed of what just happened. Rose and Ginny both ran upstairs slamming the doors shut. Emmett sighed and lied back onto the couch. Ron and Hermione slowly walked upstairs to their room too. Harry stayed where he was on the couch, silently crying, while Edward and Emmett, now sitting back up, shared a long glance, and then ran outside and into the woods. I lunged again for Neville, but he shrieked, dodged out of my way, and ran to his room. I then looked down at my hands before glancing at Jasper who was looking at me again oddly. I sighed, stood up, and walked to where I was standing right in front of him.

"I don't think I love Edward anymore..." I softly said. His eyes bulged wider at my words. "I think I'm going to spend the night with Neville instead." I said with an evil smile. I tried not to laugh at his face as he looked down at Alice who then shrugged. I ran upstairs and pounded on Neville's door. The plan now was for me to spend the entire night begging for entry to his room. I could have easily knocked the door down, so we pretended like Neville put a charm on the door so I couldn't get in. Edward and Emmett were going to spend all night in mine and Edward's bedroom, writing songs on how they 'felt'. Ginny and Rose stayed locked in their rooms. Harry just slept on the couch, and ended up sharing the main living area with Ron, who pretended to have a fight with Hermione. Alice and Jasper had their room together of course. All in all, it was a great night with the plan, and the mix-up lust would continue until Jasper would crack, which judging by the rate we're going- it shouldn't be long.

Jasper POV

"Alice- what in the world is going on?" I asked as I lied there intertwined with my beautiful wife.

"I have no idea. Everything was fine until you came in. Hey- you aren't doing this as a joke are you?"

"What? No- no way! I can't handle too many people with too many emotions. Either it has to be a large group of people with one emotion, or a small group with a few, but not like what's going on here."

"Hm.. well I don't know.. I haven't really seen anything... ooh- except that the shirt Ron is going to wear today makes him look realllly hot." She said smiling. My head twirled.

"What?" I demanded. She sighed and hopped out of my arms. Within 10 minutes she was dressed with her hair perfect and she hopped out the door. I quickly followed behind, slipping on a random pair of sweats. **(A/n: mmm.. sorry about this randomness but Jackson Rathbone shirtless...yum:D lol)** As I followed we passed Bella who was still on the floor outside Neville's room.

"Please Neville?" she asked. I heard a groan from inside. I shuddered and continued to follow Alice until we were in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting there eating waffles while Esme and Mrs. Weasley made them. Alice grew weak at the knees when she saw Ron, and before I knew what she was doing, her mouth was on his. .I growled but nothing changed, except suddenly everyone was in the kitchen gasping. Watching Alice and Ron kiss, Ginny and Emmett started at it again too. Rose, trying to make Emmett jealous, grabbed Harry close to her, and forced her mouth on his. He didn't object. Hermione began crying and Edward ran to comfort her. Bella tried to kiss Neville who just kept flinching away from her. Finally though, everyone was kissing the wrong person, with me Esme and Mrs. Weasley staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of us. After about five minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP! JUST STOP ALL OF YOU!" I said. Everyone stopped except Alice and Ron, Emmett and Ginny, and Rose and Harry. "Stop! Please just stop!" I cried out, falling towards the floor. Now the only people kissing were still Alice and Ron. "Please! Alice I love you! You don't love Ron- you love me too! Please please please please please- LOOK AT ME!" I yelled, and finally her head whipped toward my face. Her motions were all sadness and she seemed a bit guilty. "Why?" I softly asked. She stood up and walked over to me. She picked me up off the floor and softly kissed me.

"That, darling Jasper, will hopefully teach you to not mess with any of our emotions ecer ever ever again."


	9. THE END!

Jasper POV

"_That, darling Jasper, will teach you to never mess with our emotions ever ever ever again." _ Alice whispered in my ear. I almost fell over.

"What?" I whispered back. Then everyone laughed as returned back to their real partners. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Emmett came up with a brilliant idea... surprisingly."

"Which was what? To kill my already dead heart?"

"No," Emmett cut in. "To make you think that something was going wrong with everyone falling in love with the wrong person. That, dear brother of mine, was for doing what you did to my precious Rose."

"No it was more than that." Rose spoke up. "You've been messing with all of us for so long that we decided to get payback."

"We only wanted to teach you a lesson, we didn't plan on hurting you Jasper." Bella said. My head though was still spinning. Finally my confusion was replaced by anger.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU GUYS ARE ALL SUCH IDIOTS!" I yelled. I then turned to Alice who I could never yell at, no matter how mad I was. I just shook my head and ran from the house. I ran for miles, how many I don't know because I lost count. Finally I ended on a cliff, where I stopped and sat down, dangling my feet over the edge. I sighed, still thinking about Alice kissing Ron. It wasn't too long before I heard soft footsteps behind me, and two tiny arms flew around my waist. Even though I was really angry, I grabbed her so she was settled in my lap.

"Alice..." I sighed.

"Jazzy- I'm sorry. It was really stupid and I shouldn't have done it. Will you please forgive me?" I looked deep into her eyes, remembering every touch, every kiss...

''I can never stay mad at you for long." I sighed, and then kissed her. "Just promise me that no matter what, you will never do that to me ever again."

"I promise." She said, pulling her lips to mine again. Too soon though she pulled away. "Everyone else is sorry too."

"Yeah well they should be. Although, I shouldn't really stay mad at them for long because if situations were reversed, you know that I would definitely be involved in the prank." I said. Alice laughed.

"I know." She said, kissing me once more. "We should probably go back now though. Dumbledore was called back for an emergency and Mrs. Weasley decided that they all may as well go. They were just packing when I left. With their magic- they are probably done and we don't want to miss them." I nodded and pulled her into my arms as I ran, kissing her on every inch of her face as she giggled.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as I kissed that too.

"I love you more."

"I know." I said, as I really did know how much love she held for me. Finally we were back at the house, standing in the front yard saying goodbye to everyone.

"Sorry dude. Are we still cool?" Ron said as he walked over to me and Alice holding Hermione's hand. I stuck my hand out. Ron smiled and shook it.

"Yeah we're cool." I said. I then turned to Hermione. "Bye Hermione." I said. I hugged her and Alice hugged them both, and then they were gone. Next was Harry and Ginny.

"Bye Jazz!" Ginny said as she pulled me into a hug, then she quickly did the same for Alice. Harry just nodded at me and shook my hand as well, and then hugged Alice. Finally came Neville. I sighed. I always liked Neville because he is very calm. He is a little scared sometimes, but its okay because of his terrible past that he told me about- me and no one else.

'Later Dude." I said as I pulled him into a hug. Alice laughed and joined in, and the three of us were hugging. We all pulled away laughing.

"Bye guys. See you... later I guess." Neville said. He gave me one more smile and then hopped into the car. Carlisle was bringing them back to the airport, Renesmee again begging to go with.

"Well, I'm gonna miss those wizards." I said. Everyone looked at me and laughed. Truth was- I really was going to miss them, but at the same time I was happy for it to just be my family once again.

**A/n: THE END! (: yay! Hahahaa I thought it was cuute(: whaaat did ya'll think? (: hahahaa love you guys! Review!1**

**Byebye for the last time in mix-up with love**

**~Rosalie**


End file.
